sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Cień Ciszy!? Blednące migotanie świetlika
Cień Ciszy!? Blednące migotanie świetlika (jap. 沈黙の影!? あわき蛍火のゆらめき Chinmoku no kage!? Awaki hotaru hi no yurameki) – 26 (115) odcinek trzeciej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 26 listopada 1994 roku. Opis odcinka Odcinek zaczyna się od pożegnania Chiubusy z Hotaru. Po paru chwilach to tej pierwszej podchodzi Setsuna. Obie dziewczyny rozmawiają przez kilka minut, dodatkowo Setsuna zapewnia małą przyjaciółkę, że od teraz będą się częściej spotykać. Chibusa odchodzi, a do Setsuny dołączają Michiru i Haruka, któwa dochodzi do wniosku, że musi być milsza dla małej, gdyż to będzie w przyszłości następczyni tronu Kryształowego Tokio. Tymczasem zdaje się, że Mimete przeżywa jakiś uczuciowy dramat. Mówi coś o zdradzie, o tym, że ukochany ma inną... W końcu okazuje się, że oglądała serial telewizyjny... Uczuciowe rozterki przerywa jej jednak profesor Tomoe, który dzwoni z standardowym pytaniem "masz już nowy cel"? Mimete tym razem obiera tego, kto zranił jej serce... Przy okazji niszczy słuchawkę. Mesjasz Ciszy tymczasem też zwyczajowo dopomina się o czyste serce. Po chwili dostaje swojego "ataku" i przebudza się ponownie jako Hotaru. Dziewczynka zastanawia się, co się z nią dzieje. Tymczasem pod drzwiami domu Hotaru stoi Chibusa, która chciała odwiedzić swoją przyjaciółkę. Otwiera jej jednak Kaori i odprawia z kwitkiem, twierdząc, że Hotaru musi odpoczywać. Po paru minutach dziewczynka jednak wybiega z domu w poszukiwaniu Chibiusy. W końcu ją dogania, jednak po kilku chwilach rozmowy ponownie mdleje z powodu zmęczenia. Pojawiają się wtedy Usagi oraz Ami i zabierają dziewczynkę do pobliskiego szpitala. Tam też Chibiusa obwinia się za obecny stan Hotaru, ale Usagi pociesza ją. Widzimy też kilka scen z przeszłości Hotaru. Okazuje się, że od najmłodszych lat gości w niej jej drugie "ja". Hotaru zabijała swoje zwierzątka, a także raniła swoich przyjaciół, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Ta mroczna strona osobowości bardzo ją martwiła, więc szukała pocieszenia u ojca. Jednak on pocieszał ją dość... nieskutecznie. Po paru minutach Hotaru budzi się i chce wrócić do domu, a Chibiusa proponuje ją odprowadzić. Jeszcze przed wyjściem Usagi zaprasza Hotaru do ich domu na ciasteczka. Przed szpitalem na Chibiusę i Hotaru wpada Haruka. Jest samochodem i oferuje im podwiezienie. Po drodze bacznie obserwuje Hotaru... Tymczasem Mimete znajduje swoją ofiarę i zaciąga ją do parku. Tam też pod przykrywką zemsty za "zdradę" wypuszcza daimona i atakuje. Wyczuwa to Haruka i zostawia dziewczynki w samochodzie. Chibiusa jednak coś podejrzewa i również idzie za nią, zostawiając Hotaru samą. Daimon U-Tomodachi jednak jest nieco dziwny i koniecznie chce się zaprzyjaźnić z Czarodziejką z Urana i Mała Czarodziejką z Księżyca. Chibiusa jednak wzywa pozostałe wojowniczki, które pojawiają się bardzo szybko. Na ich widok Mimete bierze nogi za pas, a rozgoryczony daimon też ucieka bez walki. Jednak niefortunnie biegnie w stronę samochodu Haruki, gdzie przebywa Hotaru. Wszystkie czarodziejki biegną za potworem. Ta tymczasem zbliża się do małej... I oto mamy pokaz potęgi Mesjasza Ciszy. Potwór zostaje nieco "podsmażony" czego świadkiem jest Haruka. Po chwili dobiegają pozostałe wojowniczki i Usagi dobija bestię. Kiedy jest już po wszystkim, Hotaru prosi Chibiusę, by ta zerwała z nią znajomość, gdyż boi się ją zranić i ucieka. Podobnego zdania jest Haruka, która każe Usagi i reszcie dziewczyn pilnować, by Chibiusa nie zbliżała się do Hotaru. Nie wyjaśnia jednak dlaczego i odjeżdża. Dziewczyny jednak ani myślą słuchać zakazu. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Haruka Tenō/Sailor Uranus – Megumi Ogata * Michiru Kaiō/Sailor Neptune – Masako Katsuki * Setsuna Meiō/Sailor Pluto – Chiyoko Kawashima * Hotaru Tomoe – Yūko Minaguchi * Profesor Sōichi Tomoe – Akira Kamiya * Kaori – Noriko Uemura * Mimete – Mika Kanai * Yū Kazama – Toshiyuki Morikawa * U-Tomodachi – Kumiko Nishihara * Dziewczyna – Makiko Ōmoto Galeria Zapowiedź odc115.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep115 1.jpg Ep115 2.jpg Ep115 3.jpg Ep115 4.jpg Ep115 5.jpg Ep115 6.jpg Ep115 7.jpg Ep115 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Cień Wielkiej Ciszy. en:Shadow of Silence!? The Pale Glimmer of a Firefly de:Seltsame Kraft Kategoria:Odcinki trzeciej serii